memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Enterprise reactivated
Episode One: The Void (Federation Space, Earth Orbit) Sitting in drydock is an Constitution class Starship as a inspection pod is flying towards the dock. (Inspection pod, cockpit) A Starfleet Captain looks at a padd then he looks at his new command. So Commander how is it going with the upgrades the Enterprise is getting Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Elberg. Commander Elberg looks at Captain Dunsel. Well you know Roy thanks to the upgrades Enterprise got when she the original one was first refitted in 2270, we've been working around the clock repairing her after her battle with the Klingon Bird of Prey commanded by General Chang to stop the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, Commander Elberg says as he looks at Captain Dunsel. Dunsel looks at him. I wanna see the inside of the ship if that's alL right Roy says as he looks at Paul. He nods at him and inputs a few commands into the console. (Space, Earth drydock) The Inspection Pod enters the Enterprise on her Ventral area of the saucer section. Main bridge) Captain Dunsel walks onto the bridge of his ship and sees the various consoles around the ship and he smiles at the sight of it. He walks over to the Captain's chair as it was redesigned, then a young Ensign sees the Captain. Sir we weren't expecting you until launch? Ensign Tyson says as he looks at Captain Dunsel. He smiles and gets up from the chair. It's all right Ensign I was just coming to see the new bridge layout Captain Dunsel says as he looks at him. He smiles. What's your name Ensign? Captain Dunsel says as he looks at him. He looks at the Captain. I'm Ensign Jason Tyson helm officer Ensign Tyson says as he looks at the Captain. He looks at him. Your first assignment Ensign? Captain Dunsel asked as he looks at the young Ensign. He nods at him. Well welcome aboard Ensign Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the young Ensign. Then the comm system activates. Sir we're receiving a transmission from Starfleet Headquarters Ensign Tyson says as he looks at the Communications console. Let's hear it Ensign Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Tyson. Captain Dunsel we're picking up a distress call from one of our ships along the Romulan border, and we've got no other ship in that area we'd want you to go and see what's going on Admiral Williams says on the main viewer. Sir I've barely got my crew gathered Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the main viewer. I understand Roy but the Enterprise is the closest ship and I also know that her systems are just getting installed after weeks in drydock and having your people work around the clock to get the Enterprise launched Admiral Williams says on the viewer. Yes, sir we'll get it done Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the main viewer. The channel closes. Recall all shore leave parties Ensign Tyson Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the Young Ensign at the Helm. Yes, sir Ensign Tyson says as he turns to him. (Earth, New Orleans, Ashley's apartment) Ashley and T'Laura are sleeping together as she turns over and cuddles with the Vulcan female as she wakes up kisses her lips. Mmm, hey there you Ashley says as she looks at T'Laura. T'Laura looks at her. How did you sleep T'Laura says as she looks at Ashley. Ashley kisses her lips. I slept good but sad that I didn't have to go to the Enterprise Ashley says as she looks at T'Laura. They start kissing when Ashley's communicator beeps. She turns over and opens it. Sorry to disturb you Doctor but Captain Dunsel is recalling all crew from their shore leave Ensign Tyson says over the communicator. Ashley looks at T'Laura. I'll be right there Peterson out Ashley says as she closes the communicator. T'Laura walks up behind her. I wish you didn't have to go Ashley T'Laura says as she lays her head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley turns and kisses her. I know but they need their chief medical officer I promise to call you every night Ashley says as she gets dressed and zips up her uniform. T'Laura gets up wearing just the sheets. I know but you be careful out there and make sure you keep the crew in line T'Laura says as she adjusts Ashley's uniform. Both Ashley and T'Laura kissed as Ashley gets out her communicator. Peterson to Enterprise one to beam up Ashley says as she speaks into the device. The transporter beam catches her and she disappears from the apartment. (Space, Earth orbit) Several Constitution class vessels flyby the drydock that Enterprise is berthed in.